A Boy with Jet Black Hair
by x-jordz
Summary: When Verona received the letter her parents were overjoyed, this meant she was a witch. Maybe just a slightly different one to the rest. coauthored story with Purple Pickles rated T for violence, physical abuse and language. R&R please!
1. Slightly Different from the rest

Wow, I'm actually writing stories again 'cause my last story got better reviews than any of my other stories I've ever written. Yay for me. Two people, purple pickles and me, write this story together after she enjoyed reading 'shall we dance Mrs. Potter?'

Princess-Turnip:- I own Harry Potter and the books and all the characters and all the merchandise and the other stuff remotely related to the whole idea of this character.

Purple Pickles: - no you don't

Princess-Turnip: - what would you know pickles?

Purple Pickles: - that you don't own all of that stuff. It belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Princess-Turnip: - don't be such a smartass.

Purple Pickles: - -grins- it's my job to make you look stupid. I thought you knew that Turnip.

Princess-Turnip: - very funny. Can we get on with the story now?

Purple Pickles: - be my guest.

Princess-Turnip: - thank you very much.

Purple Pickles: - aren't you going to tell them what the story's about Turnip?

Princess-Turnip: - no.

Purple Pickles: - Turnip!

Princess-Turnip: - fine. Blah blah blah new character blah blah blah blah blah blah new character likes Harry blah blah blah

Purple Pickles: - -lip trembles- but… I thought we agreed that I got to marry Harry!

Princess-Turnip: - too bad. Change of plans.

Purple Pickles: - I get Daniel Radcliff then!

Princess-Turnip: - I thought they were the same person.

Purple Pickles: - Daniel's the actor dumbass!

Princess-Turnip: - you mean… the book's not real?

Purple Pickles: - I course the books not real. Neither is the Lord of the Rings.

Princess-Turnip: - oh my god! #$&! –Storms off and has a cry in the corner-

Purple Pickles: - here we go again…

PROLOGUE

Verona Aiwa woke up at 5.30 that morning. The morning she received the letter telling her she was accepted into Hogwarts. Verona was born into a pure blood wizarding family but when she wasn't showing any signs of magic her parents were very worried. Her great grandmother had started a tradition that if you gave an apple to the child on his or her third birthday it would turn into a cat. It worked for her sisters and her cousins, why not her? The tradition also stated that you had to keep the cat alive until you died. Verona found out on her ninth birthday that she was allergic to cats. She used to cry herself to sleep almost every night because of the looks of pity she would receive from family members. When she received the letter her parents were overjoyed, this meant she was a witch. Maybe just a slightly different one to the rest.

Xxx

Verona stepped off the train with her newly made friends and gazed at the huge castle nestled in the mountains. She felt homesick already, "come on Verona!" shouted Georgia excitedly, "hop in this boat with us" Verona peeled her eyes off of the castle and smiled at her friend, "coming Gee!" then raced off towards the boat.

"Verona Aiwa!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed through the great hall and Verona stepped forward. She was the first person on the list to be sorted by the ragged hat sitting on a low 4-legged stool. She placed the hat gently on her head and then folded her hands in her lap. A little voice spoke up, "another Aiwa huh? I know where to put you; exactly where the rest of your family have been for more than a century, SLYTHERIN!" Verona breathed a sigh of relief and flounced off to the table. Gee was a few people afterwards and she half-ran up to the stool, jammed the hat on her head and waited to be sorted. The hats brim opened wide, "SLYTHERIN!" both she and Verona squealed and Gee raced over to the table. It was when someone was sorted into Griffindor that she noticed a boy with jet-black hair and bottle green eyes.

Princess-Turnip: - so tell us what you think and if we should post up more chapters!

Purple Pickles: - I've already written the second chapter so I should be able to get it up soon.

Princess-Turnip: - I thought you were going to let me write the second chapter!

Purple Pickles: - I already did so you don't have to worry about it.

Princess-Turnip: - ok then!


	2. White Embroidered Flowers

Purple Pickles: - ok so here's the next chapter. When you think of Verona, think platinum blonde flyaway hair, bright blue eyes, thin figure and red-frame glasses. Check out pickles-are-totally-cool (princess turnip's thingo and click on the homepage. Please do not alter the doll in any way) to get a better picture of what I'm taking about.

Now Verona is in year 3 and it is the year of the triwizard tournament. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and all of those other people are in year 4.

Chapter 2 in a nutshell. Verona meets Draco; you do the math. (I've made Draco into a real bully cause I don't like him. On the other hand Princess-Turnip absolutely loves him and has a crush on Tom Felton)

Verona ran down the hall like there was no tomorrow, she could just see the outline of Professor Snape's dungeon door closing and she had to get there, fast. She was almost there when she ran into someone and knocked him or her over. "I am so sorry!" she gasped and then the boy started laughing, "that's ok, I'm Draco. And you are?" he looked at her enquiringly. "Verona Aiwa. Pleased to meet you" Draco's eyes widened slightly, "Aiwa hey? Is your mother Luxia Aiwa? She's my mother's best friend. They do everything together, I never see my mother because of yours" Verona took slight offence "that's not my fault!" Draco laughed again, "I didn't mean anything by it. The house is so quiet when my mother's not around screeching and me or the servants" something in Verona's mind suddenly clicked, "you live in that huge mansion in Winchester don't you? I've been there a few times but I've never seen you there before" Draco nodded and then leaned in and whispered in her ear " would you like to go with me to the Yule ball on Tuesday night?" Verona blushed slightly, "that'd be great, Draco".

Verona pranced around the girl's dormitory in the slytherin chambers, hugging her dress to her chest. They were a beautiful pink, almost purple colour with a sheer layer over the top; on the bottom of the dress her mother had embroidered white silk flowers. It was a truly gorgeous dress. In the box along with the dress her mother had send a solid platinum tiara, earrings and rare pink sapphire necklace from the family jewellery collection. After, in the bottom of the box she found a pair of gloves that went up to her elbows in the same colour as the dress. Gee came into the room equally as excited, "guess what Verona! I'm going to the Yule ball with Blaise Zabini!" they both squealed loudly "so are you going to tell me who you're going with V?" Verona shook her head, "it's a surprise, and you'll see when he picks me up tomorrow night for the ball!" they squealed again. "Let's try on our dresses, I absolutely love yours V" Gee dived for the handsome trunk on the end of her bed and threw it open. Verona gasped loudly and peered in at Gee's dress. It was a beautiful black silk gown that trailed along the ground for about 1-½ metres. The neck of the dress was a halter and studded with diamantes. "oh my lord, that's even better than my dress Georgia!" Gee shook her head, "girl, nothing tops your dress, that's for sure!" just then the slytherin prefect stuck her head around the door, "girls, time for dinner. Please put your dresses away now. You don't want them to get dirty before tomorrow" both Gee and Verona skipped down to the great hall and for the rest of the night dreamed about what would happen tomorrow night.

Purple Pickles: - well I have to say even I think that chapter's a bit gay. Please tell me what you think and I'll put you into a Hogwarts House Team. I'm in Slytherin and Princess-Turnip's in Ravenclaw.


	3. Maxim's Return

Princess-Turnip: - in this chapter we meet Verona's older brother, Maxim Aiwa, who is currently in his 7th year at Hogwarts. This takes place after the Yule ball, Draco sees them together and thinks she's going out with Maxim. This is the violent chapter; close your eyes kiddies! lol.

"Maxim! Where did I put my scarf?" Verona's voice was slightly muffled from the chest she had her head in.

"if you look around your neck maybe you'll see it" Verona blushed,

"I knew that, I was just testing to see if you knew where it was!" Maxim raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at his watch, "don't you have defence against the dark arts now?" Verona peered over at his watch,

"Merlin's beard! I'm 10 minutes late already; McGonagall's going to have my hide! I'll see you later." She raced out the portrait hole and down the corridor; she didn't get far though. As she neared the classroom a hand stretched out and grabbed the front of her robes, pulling her behind a beautiful tapestry of a sunset. Verona found herself facing Draco,

"hi Draco, what's wrong?" Draco sneered at her.

"Who's this guy you've being seeing a lot of lately?" Verona laughed,

"He's my brother! I thought you knew that?" Draco's eyes narrowed,

"no he's not, you've been cheating on me haven't you?" Verona's smile slid off of her face,

"_Maxim_, my brother, has just returned from an exchange trip at Durmstrang, I've been talking to him a lot lately because I haven't seen him for almost a year. Don't worry Draco, I would never dream of cheating on you." She slid her hand down his arm. Draco shook his head,

"you're lying! You don't love me you love him!" he yelled and wrenched her hand off of his arm. Verona lost her cool with him; "I am not cheating on you for Christ sake! Get it into your fat head" Draco slapped her across the cheek,

"don't lie to me" he whispered loudly and stalked off, his robes billowing everywhere. Verona slid her back down the wall as a tear made its way across her cheek; she clasped her hand to her cheek where it stung from the slap and sobbed loudly. The person walking past stopped and flung the tapestry back. It was the same boy Verona remembered seeing on her first day at Hogwarts. He squatted next to her;

"are you alright?" she shook her head and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll fix that up for you" he held out his hand and she took it.

In the hospital wing Professor Flitwick was trying to get Verona to tell him who hit her. She refused to tell him anything.

"I just want you to know that we take abuse very seriously and punishments are severe' he squeaked as he closed the door "if you want to talk about it I'll be in my office" she nodded and lay down on the bed, enjoying the quiet environment of the wing. Maxim came through the double doors in anger,

"who did it Verona? You have to tell me so I can ring their slimy little neck!" Verona shook her head,

"I can't, they'll get in trouble and then they'll probably try and kill me" Maxim sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his,

"I wont tell anyone, I promise" Verona sat up and Maxim hugged her tightly,

"it was Draco, Maxim. It was Draco who did it"

_There we are, another chapter for the day! Hoorah for 8 weeks holiday over here in oz! See you l8r! _

_Princess-Turnip xxx _


	4. Granted a week off of School

Purple Pickles: - it's me again! Gosh, Princess-Turnip did make Draco mean didn't she? And she's the one who likes him! Imagine what I would have done to poor Verona! This chapter Potions gets a new teacher, one that's different.

This is a list of Verona's family members: -

Louvre Aiwa (g) 25

(2-year difference)

Minalayas Aiwa (b) 23 (lol I have a crush on Hayden Christensen)

Amadeus Aiwa (b) 23 (think of him when you think of the twins)

(5-year difference)

Maxim Aiwa (b) 18

(3-year difference)

Verona Aiwa (g) 15

(5-year difference)

Venetia Aiwa (g) 10 (Not yet at Hogwarts)

(8-year difference)

Agamemnon Aiwa (b) 2 (Not yet at Hogwarts)

Disclaimer: so we don't have this story deleted by the little snitches that will probably report us if they saw there was no disclaimer on this lovely story. We, Purple Pickles and Princess-Turnip, understand that we do not and probably never will own Harry Potter, the books, the movies, any of the other characters expressed in both the movies and books and any of the affiliates related with this creation (e.g. figurines, cartoons, animals, people, websites etc.)

Congratulations to animegurl088, the first member of Griffindor. 10 points to griffindor for her review.

Congratulations to BoredInStyle20, the first member of hufflepuff.

10 points to Hufflepuff for her review.

Chapter 4: New teachers, Old Friends and Visiting Rights

Verona and Georgia strolled through the Potions classroom door and sat down at their bench. A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore came into the classroom, closely followed by a tall woman of about 25. Dumbledore whispered in her ear, "this is your classroom, if any of them give you a hard time then do not hesitate to send them to my office." They then walked up to the front of the classroom and Dumbledore introduced her, "this is Professor Eve Riddle-Black. She has only just arrived and I bid you to make her feel welcome." With that, he left. The teacher up the front smiled and then removed her cloak; she was wearing tight ¾ jeans with a loose green shirt and green trainers. The only jewellery she wore was a black disc with a gold carved snake attached to it hanging on a very long chain. She would not stop fingering it as she talked, clasping onto it and rolling it between her fingers as she wrote on the board. When she had finished the class could see it was 3 potions, very simple, moderate and advanced. "The point of this exercise is to see where you are at with your potion-making. If you finish all 3 perfectly you are considered advanced, if you finish all 3 but to a poor quality you are considered standard. If you fail to finish all 3 you are considered remedial. You have 2 lessons, get to work."

Halfway through the 2nd lesson Verona and Georgia finished all 3 potions exactly according to the instructions on the board. They poured a sample of each into a flask and gave them to Professor Riddle-Lestrange. Because they still had half an hour left they decided to get to know the professor a little better. "So, Professor, where were you born?" the professor looked up from the essay she was marking, "Little Hangleton. What about you?" Verona and Georgia pulled over chairs, "Aiwa household in Battling Brooks. You'd probably know my brothers, Minalayas and Amadeus Aiwa." The professor laughed, "Yes, they were a year older than me. Real troublemakers, those two" Verona smiled weakly, "Amadeus had an accident a few weeks ago. He drives a car, you know, one of those muggle transportation devices with wheels and he broke his back, it cut off the nerves to his legs and the healers couldn't fix it. Mum wrote to me and told me about it. She said to say hello to you, obviously she knew you were working here this year." Eve looked worried, "maybe I should write to Amadeus and see how he is. I haven't talked to him for years." Verona nodded, 'I think he's a bit lonely at the moment, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to go and stay with him next week. I have to pick a teacher to supervise me, would you like to come?" Eve smiled in return, "I will get a substitute to fill in for me. Perhaps Professor Snape would like to come back to his old job for a week?" Georgia sighed, "I wish I could get the week off too, you're all going and I'll have no one for potions next week!" Eve looked at her results for the test today, "you can make new friends in the year above. I am setting up an advanced class of 4th years and 5th years. It looks like you and Verona both made it into the class." Georgia and Verona squealed excitedly. "Since you girls have finished the potions and made it into the advanced class then you can go back to the common room and catch up on any work you might have" both girls nodded, collected their belongings and pranced out the door.

"Battling Brooks please!" Verona shouted at the taxi driver as she got into the cab with Eve. The drive to the house was silent until they got there, "wait, I thought we were going to your brother's house?" Verona nodded, "afterwards. I promised mum I'd come and see her before I went over there" she pulled out a key from her pocket and was about to open the door when someone started talking, "aren't you going to say hello to me?" Verona jumped and then started laughing, "I'm sorry Rusty, and I sort of forgot you were there. How's life as a doorknocker?" Rusty shrugged the best way he could, "not bad. Some person selling chocolates almost pulled me off the door trying to get your mother's attention. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Verona shook her head, " I've been granted a week off to go visit Amadeus. You heard about the accident didn't you?" Rusty nodded "mmm yes. Your mother has been working extra hard to get it out of her head. Yes, very sad indeed." Verona reached for the doorknob, "I'll see you later ok?"

Rusty laughed, "I'm always here baby! 24/7 all year around!" Verona beckoned for Eve to follow her, "my mum's probably upstairs, wait here for a sec." With that she bounded up the stairs, leaving Eve staring in wonder at the beautiful carvings on the ceiling. A few minutes later Verona came back down the stairs, "mum's asleep right now, I'll come back later to see her." They went back out to the taxi, "could you take us to Washington Lane?" Verona asked the taxi driver. He nodded and started up the car.

"Amadeus?" Verona entered her brother's house; "in the living room!" he answered. Verona ran through the house, "AMADEUS! Oh my god, how are you?" Eve followed Verona and found herself in a large but nicely furnished room with a huge TV and a fireplace. She saw Amadeus sitting up with his legs stretched out on the lounge and Verona draped over him. "Verona, aren't you going to introduce me to your guest?" Verona glanced over at Eve, "right, this is Professor Eve Riddle-Black. She's my Potions teacher this year, Snape retired." Amadeus laughed, " I felt we've met before. Have we?" Eve nodded, "I was in the year under you at Hogwarts. We were both in Slytherin." Amadeus nodded, "now I remember, you went out with Regent, didn't you. You were always better at potions than anyone else in our year, the teacher put you in with the 3rd years when you were a 1st year. Well, I would shake your hand Eve, but I sort of can't move my legs. Come and sit down, I don't bite, well unless you bite me first. Then I get nasty." Eve laughed and sat down on the chair opposite Amadeus, "you know, I only just noticed that your family is American. I never noticed at school because we had so many different accents in Slytherin" Verona slipped down between the couch and Amadeus and snuggled up to his chest. "Hey, where's Minalayas? He's not here." Verona lifted up her head and looked at Amadeus questioningly. Amadeus mocked her look, "he's rarely home these days and he now has a job as a healer down at St- Mungo's. I thought he told you" Verona shook her head and put it back down on Amadeus's chest. Amadeus started stroking her almost white hair and kissed her on the top of her head. Several hours later she had fallen asleep and Eve levitated her to her room. Eve came back downstairs to find Amadeus pulling his legs off of the couch and relocating to the wheelchair, "do you mind if I excuse myself and go to bed? Alcohol doesn't really do much good to the body these days" Eve yawned, "yeah, go to bed; I might go to bed too actually" she stood up and started up the stairs, "it was really nice catching up with you tonight. I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled cheekily at her, "likewise" then went off to the bedroom.

Purple Pickles: - Yay! Have fun in the holidays everyone! I know I will! The next chapter is more about spending time with Amadeus and then back at school, where a certain someone

–CoughVeronaCough- develops feelings for Harry Potter.


	5. Bad Dreams

Chapter 5: - getting to know that the Dark Lord (aka Voldemort) and your Potions teacher are related. Very interesting chapter to write, how do you explain that they are blood-related?

Random thought from Princess-Turnip: do you think in the 6th book the initials in the locket R.A.B stand for Regalus Black; Sirius's Brother who was in fact a Death Eater? Think about it dudes. Then get back to me. MORE HOUSE POINTS NEED TO BE EARNT!

Verona got up at 5.30 that morning, just in time to see Minalayas dragging a briefcase out of his room. "Hey. What time did you get home last night?" Minalayas yawned, "about 2.30 I think." Verona whistled, " That's late." Minalayas laughed, "don't you mean early?" Verona shook her head and rubbed her forehead, "nooo, it's too early in the morning for trivial questions. Go to work before I do something stupid and embarrassing" Minalayas shrugged, "ok, the sooner I get there the more I get paid" Verona slipped off of the kitchen stool, "I'm going back to bed, wake me up when my life is over" Minalayas pulled the heavy briefcase off of the bench, "see you tonight V!" Verona snorted, "whatever!" and closed the bedroom door.

Verona was falling. Falling towards a bottomless pit of black. She noticed that she wasn't in her pajamas anymore but her school uniform. She tried to slow down and grab onto something but there were no walls. As she neared a dark object, also falling, Verona saw it was a giant Lion mauling a green serpent. She grabbed its mane and together they both fell into darkness.

Verona tossed and turned in her bed, moaning and trying to grab at imaginary objects in midair. Eve rushed into the room. "Wake

Up Verona! Wake Up!" she cried in anguish. Verona continued to flail wildly. "Where's a healer when you need one?" Eve yelled. Something in her mind clicked, _Minalayas. _She rushed around the house looking for an owl. There, sitting on the window ledge, was a beautiful pure white owl. She quickly scribbled a note and shoved it into the clip on the owl's leg, "take this to St Mungo's; and hurry!" about 10 minutes later Minalayas appeared, narrowly missing the kitchen bench. "Where is she? What's happened?" Eve pointed up, "She seems to be stuck in a nightmare. I've never seen anything like it before!" Minalayas rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom, then pulled out his wand, pressed it against Verona's forehead and muttered a complicated spell; almost like a piece of poetry. A long, thin, silver strand of what looked like thread trailed out after his wand and into the jar he had conjured up. After a while the thread broke and Minalayas screwed the top on the jar. "You're a potions teacher now, aren't you? Could you make a sleeping draught for V? She'll be all right for the time being. I'll probably be back in a few hours to take her to Mungo's for observation. I have to pay someone very important a visit." He shook the jar gently and disapparated on the spot. Eve collapsed onto the bed for a few minutes then jumped up, remembering Minalayas's instructions. "Half an ounce of powdered moonstone… 3 shinerplant petals… 1 ounce of mataki…" she trailed off and piled more ingredients into the cauldron. Amadeus rolled out of the bedroom, yawning widely, "what's all the commotion? It's like having a herd of elephants walking through the house." Eve ignored him and continued making the potion. "Where's V? She's usually up really early" Eve sighed quietly and told him the story. As she did, his eyes widened, "how is she now? I've got to get up there. When's that potion ready?" Eve checked the clock on the wall, "about 20 minutes. I'm going up there now to look in on her"

Minalayas arrived outside of the school gates leading into Hogwarts. The gates opened automatically and he thought that they must still think he was a student there. He hiked up the steep hill towards the huge building and strode through the doors and up to Dumbledore's office. Minalayas waited at the entrance of the room. It wasn't long before it opened and Professor Sprout stepped out, "come in my dear boy. My, you have grown since your Hogwarts days; and a healer too! A very demanding job of course. My brother is a healer in France, never comes home anymore. Now, you are here to see Professor Dumbledore I presume? He's in here, we've been waiting for you" she bustled in and handed him a strong cup of tea." Now, sit down and tell us all about this mishap" Minalayas noticed that Professor McGonagall, Professor Trawlney and Dumbledore were also in the room. He started retelling the story as Eve had told him with all 4 teachers watching him intently. After Minalayas had finished Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I think it would be best if I saw this nightmare she had for myself" he pulled out the pensive, "you have this dream with you, do you not?" Minalayas reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the jar. "Come, we will see this dream" he disappeared into the stone bowl followed by the other teachers and finally, Minalayas. They watched the dream to the end and then Dumbledore beckoned for them to leave. "Tell me Minalayas, do you know how Eve got her last name?" Minalayas shook his head. "She is the illegitimate love child of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Black. This happened just after Bellatrix married her husband. She never told anyone but demanded that the child have Voldemort's last name added to Black. Eve does not like to talk about her parents in fear that her father will find her and force her to become a Death Eater. She is scared. This dream tells her that this will happen in the future, you know of Harry Potter I presume. Verona is going to destroy Eve with the help of Harry. That is what the lion and the serpent symbolized." Minalayas sat down in shock, "my little sister is going to destroy Voldemort's daughter? That's not possible; V's so nice. She would never hurt anyone." Dumbledore shook his head, "it will happen. Be careful and I think it may be best if she stays at home for another few weeks. I will send for Eve to come back to the school so they will be separated" Minalayas stood up, "I'll go back home then and tell Verona she is staying at home for the time being" Dumbledore opened the door, "I think that would be wise. Good day to you"

Ok then, what did you think? Write to me and I'll put you into a house! Fun!

Next Chapter: - what will happen to Eve? Will she turn to the Dark Side? (lol there goes the star wars thing again!) No, really. Will she give in to her father and become a Death Eater? Find out when I can be stuffed writing the next chapter! Merry Christmas to Everyone and to all a good year!

Princess-Turnip xxx


End file.
